


cat nap

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: It's the quiet moments Nines likes the best.





	cat nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> I haven't written in what feels like millenia and I am not super great at writing these bois but this is for my girl!! I hope this brings some happiness to your day baby, I love you hun ♡♡♡♡♡

Nines doesn't get nervous.

He's never felt his blue blood rush through his veins at a quicker pace than normal, never felt his "heart" squeeze or beat hard enough to hurt against his metal plating. But as he stops in the doorway to Detective Reed's apartment, he feels his shoulders relax when he finds Gavin on the couch after the unanswered messages and calls he left, leaving Nines to rush to his apartment and make sure his partner was alright.

Gavin lays on his chest, laptop open in front of him and his cat Ginger curled up on the slope of his back, green eyes turning to watch him for a moment before closing again. Gavin's eyes are also closed, head to the side and form still but for the slow, even breaths that confirm that he's fallen asleep. He's ok, and at the knowledge Nines feels what he realizes is relief, letting out a small sigh. A very human response, but it feels fitting, feels more natural than it would have earlier in his transition into deviancy.

He takes the moment to study his partner, smiling as Ginger blinks up at him, watching him watch them. Or more specifically, her owner.

Nines has saved and catalogued every second of his interactions with his partner in the year that they've been working together. He's seen a range of emotions and expressions cross Gavin Reed's face, but he pays particular attention to this moment, the ease of his slow breaths, the absolute calm that colors Gavin's features. It's not common, for Nines to see Gavin in this light, but as Nines steps closer to shut off the laptop he can't seem to keep his eyes off of his partner. He's just happy that he's able to look at him for an extended amount of time without Gavin turning away, though he does get a sense of satisfaction at the way Gavin's face darkens when he looks just a moment too long.

The moment doesn't last, though. Eventually Ginger, having seemingly grown tired of her place on top of her owner, hops down to the rug and pads further into the apartment, Gavin's mouth pulling down at the corners and his brows furrowing with a small groan. He shifts, turning on his side to face Nines, and slowly his eyes open, giving Nines enough time to take a couple steps back. He watches as Gavin blinks his bleary eyes open, gaze straight ahead before quickly flickering up to him.

"Good afternoon, Detective."

Gavin huffs, his expression amused and slightly irritated, probably at having been woken up by his cat's claws in his back.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbles, voice low from sleep.

"I was trying to reach you about some new information on our case, but you were unresponsive."

"So you broke in my house?"

"Yes."

Gavin gives a wry smile at that, rolling onto his back to stretch and rub at his eyes. "You know today is one of the only days off I tend to get, right?"

"You don't seem too upset at me being here," Nines responds, a small smile curling his lips as Gavin smirks before getting up, an arm brushing his own as he walks past him toward the kitchen. He sits at one of two barstools at the small island, Nines taking his place in the other, before finally responding.

"Let's see what you got. It better be worth breaking and entering."

Nines doesn't bother hiding his smile as he sets the paperwork down between them, more than happy to spend another few hours with his partner.


End file.
